


Love or Tradition

by Anna114



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Best Friends, Dorks in Love, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vicky's older siblings, a special bond, family traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna114/pseuds/Anna114
Summary: Vicky has always learned that family tradition has a big meaning in her family (as well others like her) and that despite how strict her mother's rules may be, she only wish the best for her.However, when Vicky meets a special boy made out of shadow and fear, she begins to question what she has to do, following her heart or following what she has learned all her life?With the help of her cousin Brian, her best girlfriend Amira and her Best friend Oz, she finds the answer to that question.(Warning; Bad summary)





	Love or Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Okay for starts I like to say that I really love this game, but even if I really like all the characters, I decided that this story will be about the player characters (Vicky, Oz, Amira, and Brain) with only a few mentions of the main characters. I really wish that the player characters could date one another, mostly because I think that Oz and Vicky would make a sweet couple (aka the reason for this story) and I'm a little sad that there aren't a little more stories with them at all. (this also counts for friendship stories, not just romance)
> 
> but enough of that, please enjoy this story, as a special warning; Bad grammar right ahead

**Victoria “Vicky” Stein, age: 12**

* * *

 

Vicky Stein woke up in the middle of the night by the sound of lightning outside of her window, it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, but as she is about to go back to sleep once again her bedroom door opens. Vicky, still very tired, did her best to turn to look at the person at the door. The person turned out to be her older brother, Blake Stein, a 16-year-old boy, who has short black hair with white highlights in it, his eyes are a dark forest green and he has a couple of scars on his arms and hand, as well as a small one on his cheek, and of course he has the classic Frankenstein bolts on his neck. He did not look any bit happier about being up so late either.  

“Get up V, mom and Dad are going to be home soon, and you know that mom expect us to be down to greet them, so that they can tell us the news, so get your butt out of bed” She could clearly hear the tiredness in his voice, and that he properly has been woken up no too long ago either. It wasn’t often that their mother or father would ask them to greet them as soon as they came home from yet another business trip, or at least that what her older brother and sister had told her since she herself hasn’t really been around for that long.

As a Frankenstein, she as many others in her family (as well as other Frankenstein’s) had been created from many other different parts, she hasn’t been around for much longer than about a year and a few months, while her older siblings had been around for about 4 years longer than herself (they are 16 years old, also created at the age of 11) and with her parents traveling a lot, her siblings had taken it upon themselves to make sure she learns what she should and knows what she has too, as their uncle didn’t seem to care all that much about it, and since her parents had decided that until she became the age of 13 (and they deem her ready) she wasn’t going to start in school, so she had also been learning from her tutor, while her older siblings were in school.

However, as tired as she was right now, she rose from her bed and walked over to her older brother and raised her arms to make him pick her up, so that he could carry her downstairs, despised being able to walk downstairs herself, having her older brother carrying her down always seems like the most more enjoyable idea. Blake just sighed tired but lifted her up without complaining … too much to himself, as he walked down the stairs. They came down to find Selena Stein also known as Silver, stand by the front door waiting for their mother and father to come through the door. Selena, like her brother, is 16 years old, but she has middle long black hair with white strips in it (like Vicky has), a few scars on her arms, hands, and face with the same bolts as her brother on her neck.

She looked over at them with a look that showed that she is both tired as well as bored waiting for them to come, the only one that seems to be missing was their uncle, that probably still is asleep right now, and none of them have even thought that it might be a good idea to wake him up. Blake sighed as he set Vicky down on the ground and takes her hand instead as they walked over to Silver. The three siblings all stood together now by the front door waiting for their parents to come through it.

After they waited for a good couple more minutes, they soon heard the front door’s lock turn and the door opens, and a very tall man with black hair with blue-green skin, his eyes were a dark blue color and there was a lager scare over his left eye with some smaller scares here and there on his face and hands, on his neck was the classic bolts, and he was dressed in a tuxedo with matching dress shoes. Behind him was a tall beautiful woman that too have black hair and white stripes, her left eye is blue, and her right eye is green, she also had a few scares on her face, but they are smaller than the man in front of her, and on her neck, she also has the classic bolts like many other Frankenstein’s, she is dressed in a dark blue elegant sleeves evening gown. The man walked in first and held the door for the woman that walked as well, he then closes the door after them.

The woman turned to their kids that all stood patiently waiting for them to get through the door before hurried over to hug their mother and father. Their father, Jonathan (Jonas with friends and family) Stein is holding both of their two lovely daughters, Silver and Victoria (or Vicky for short) while his lovely wife, Stephanie Stein, were hugging their handsome son Black.

“Welcome home how was your trip?” Silver asks after a few moments of hugging their father as he puts both her and Vicky down. He smiled before answering “It was as good as all the other, right my dear” as he answers he turned to his wife, who nodded as she put let’s go of Blake. “Yes, nothing out of the ordinary.” She says with a smile, but she smiles soon falls as she looked around and someone seems to be missing.

“Where’s is your uncle? I thought I had been clear when I specifically told him not to leave you home alone for even – “Before she could continue, Black was quick to stop her by telling her that their uncle was asleep upstairs in the guestroom, indicating that he has been with them as promised.

After that Jonathan and Stephanie told Silver to get Vicky to bed, and then come down at once again, so that they could talk about “the big news”, but when Silver asked her mother why Vicky couldn’t also hear about it and then go back to bed, Stephanie simply told her in a serious tone, that Vicky is a little young to hear about this. However, Silver fired back at her by saying that she and Blake are only 16 years old (only 4 years older than Vicky) so wouldn’t that also mean that they are too young as well?

Stephanie simply told her not to think too much about it, and that they would explain everything. Silver, still unsure about it, but too tired to think any more about it either, decided to simply do as she was told and helped Vicky back to her room and back to bed. After a few moments, she once again came downstairs, into the living room and sits down on one of the couches in front of their parents with Blake.

As Stephanie and Jonathan also sit down on the couches opposite from them, both smiling in an odd way for some reason. Their mother also had some papers in her hands that she put on the coffee table and pushed in front of them.

“What’s this?” Silver and Blake both asked as they look at their parents with a look of confusion.

“Open it, we have been talking about this for quite a while, and we know that your both still a little young for it, but we decided that since you both are coming with us to the next black & white party, we think it’s time talk about it now,” Stephanie told them with that odd smile on her face as she turns to look at her husband that just smiles and nod in agreement.

Blake and Silver looked down at the papers and then to each other, before looking down at the papers once again. The each takes three pieces of pages and begin to read, they were still very tired, but they were able to skim through it the best they could.

After a few moments, they looked up at their parents, who were waiting patiently for them to finish. They share the same look of tiredness, surprise, confusion and a little bit of fear.

“What is this?” They both ask at the same time once again, not even noticing that they did.  

Their mother simply continues to smile oddly, complete ignoring their reaction, and answers happily. “This, my dear children, is one of our families’ oldest traditions, the arranged marriage.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, but don't worry if you didn't understand something in this chapter, I plan to explain more about something of the things in later chapters.  
> Also please feel free to ask me anything about this chapter, or tell me what you think about this :-) 
> 
> Well, until to next time :-)


End file.
